


Saturday Morning

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [11]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Mini Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, roommate!loki, singlemum!sigyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Single Mom & New Roommate. Loki & Sigyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Morning

Sigyn woke slowly as the sunrise filtered in through her flimsy curtains, her sleep addled brain trying to figure out what was wrong with that scenario. She rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock, reading the illuminated numbers with a confused scowl; it was seven o’clock on a Saturday morning and her three year old daughter hadn’t barged in demanding to be fed. A wave of panic forced Sigyn out of bed but the second she opened her bedroom door she was felled by the image before her. There, seated cross-legged on the floor, was her daughter, Ingrid, and their housemate for the last five months, Loki. They were shovelling spoonfuls of brightly coloured cereal into their mouths, eyes glued to the television as animated characters flew across the screen.

“Morning mummy,” Ingrid chirped, milk dribbling down her chin. “Loki made me breakfast.”

“I see that.”

“I hope that’s alright,” Loki asked, smiling so warmly it made Sigyn’s heart flutter for the first time since her husband had passed away.

“That’s perfect.”


End file.
